The Fathom of Death
by RazorFace
Summary: Kenny isn't a normal boy like his friends think. He's living a double life, and as he tries to find out more about his curse, he'll be drifted in the dangerous adventure with his friends, while Death has a plans for South Park. - Contains a strong language and violence -
1. Chapter 1

**The Fathom of Death**

**- Prologue -**

Everyone wants to be special. They want to be a rock stars, celebrities, they want everyone to know them. There are people, who are ready to do bad things to be what they want. To get what they want. As long as everyone know their name. People, who would pity those who were nobodies. Then there are those, who would use their speciality to help people. Everyone goes with the flow, they need to be perfect. They feel like they need to be _someone_. You can see that from the almost every magazines. Celebrities are our role models. Anorectic drug users, violent alcoholics and rapers are our role models. Of course there are those who seriously don't want anything bad, or those who are somewhere middle of the good and bad.

I'm not perfect either, I know that well enough. I'm pretty far from being perfect. My family is one of the poorest in South Park. We always eat frozen waffles for dinner, and bread sandwiches for breakfast. My parents are known drug addicts, and they're heavy drinkers. I have a little sister Karen, and a big brother Kevin, who's always drunk and fighting with my parents. I'm already seventeen, so I would probably move away pretty soon.

I get wasted pretty often, I smoke, people call me a whore, I even use drugs sometimes, just like our role models. I can even kill, if I wanted to. I'm just the boy in an orange parka, hanging on the background. I'm one of those nobodies, and I don't even care. I like to be nobody, it feels pretty good. You don't need to stress about everything, you don't need to be something what you're not... - Well... I'm still being what I'm not.

You see, I have a curse. It makes my life a living Hell, the nightmare that never ends. I seriously don't wanna live this kind of life, and I would do anything to make it normal. Someone might ask, why I don't end it then? Once and for all, by killing myself. I sounds easy, but it's not. Oh, I have tried. I have tried to kill my self that many times that I can't even remember. The thing is, I can't die. Well, I can, I die all the time. But every time I'll come back. I have died in so many times that I lost the count many years ago. I've drowned, burned alive, slaughtered, shot, decapitate, bled to dead, smashed, torn apart - literally, crushed... I've probably died in every single way that someone even can die. Then I always wake up on my bed, wearing my old parka. It's always like I've woke up from the nightmare, and then later I realize that I'm still in it. I'm sick of my life, everything of feeling trapped inside this pity nightmare. My life's a dead-end, and I'm drapped within. The worst part is that no-one remembers my deaths. Not even my friends. I've died directly in front of them so many times, and every time I come back, they don't even remember. They just say: _'Oh hey Kenny'_, like nothing had happened. They always ask where did I disappear, like someone would be messing their memories. I hadn't disappeared. I hadn't left anywhere. I hade fucking _died_!

I've done bad things - I still do -, but I like do something good, too. That's something what makes my mind determined. I want to help people, who needs help the most. That might be the only thing that I'm good at. That feeling when you know you've saved someone's life... It's just unforgettable. The joy... It's just incredible. That's why I have to be strong. I have to be strong for them who needs me. I need to be Mysterion.

I started from the bottom, hiding my identity as Mysterion. As I grew, he grew along with me. It all became more serious. Helping people became my priority. I never stopped being him. I'm that ordinary kid, that nobody in the orange parka during the days. But during the nights, I'm Mysterion. They say I'm a hero, and I think that's something what this town needs. I've even heard someone call me their guardian angel. My self-esteem not high enough for me to call myself that. At least not yet.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those depressive kids, who are drifting in the self-pity. No, no, no... Actually, I think that I'm the opposite of that. I'm pretty cheerful, positive, and maybe even a little pervert... Okay, not _a little_ pervert. My friends call me a whore. But hey, I just like girls and their boobs. All men have their needs, and I just like to spend time with girls a bit more intimately than my friends. I'm not that romantic type of cheesy with them tho'. I have to admit, I'm not the most social person, despite my cheerfulness and luck with women. I can be pretty sceptical and cynical when I'm in bad mood. That doesn't happen that often, usually only after when I've died. Or when Cartman is making fun of me.

Yeah, Cartman. He's... I don't know what he is. I don't actually even consider him as a friend. He's just some fat, annoying, arrogant, egoist dick and pain in the ass. He just hangs with us, and I don't even know why. He's one of those persons who could kill someone to get what he wants. He _had_ kill someone to get what he wants. He had murdered several people when we were kids. He had fucking feed some ginger's parents to the boy among the chili, or what ever that thing was, and then afterwards he heard that had been his own dad. He's just fucked up. He's like a nazi. And his mother's a slut.

I think jews are the people he hates the most. Kyle is Jewish, so those two don't get along. He always wears his old green ushanka, the same hat what he had worn in 4th grade. He hides his red and very, I mean _very_ curly hair with it. He's the smartest kid in our class, and I think he has the highest moral standard. He's a great friend, but sometimes just a bit too impatience and gets irritated pretty easily. He has a Canadian little brother, Ike. He and Stan are best friends, and I have to admit that I'm sometimes pretty jealous.

Stan is generally friendly almost to everyone. He's usually the first person who's helping someone out of the trouble. He's knowledgeable, down-to-earth, and almost always laid back. He always has his a red-brimmed blue knit cap adorned with a red pom-pom and his brown jacket. His dad's maybe a dumbest human on earth, and his sister, Shelly is creeping the Hell out of me.

Yeah, those guys are my best friends. We always hang with each other, but still they don't know about my curse. Well, they can't remember, and every time I die, they forgot even that part when I've told them that I'm immortal. That just sucks.

It's the moonless night. I'm standing in our bathroom, in front of our dirty sink. Our whole house is dirty. There are trash and broken furnitures all over the place. I don't want to live in a place like this. It's just wrong. I don't care about myself, or my brother, who has been a total asshole for couple years. I'm more concerned about Karen. She's too young, too vulnerable to live in a place like this. This house is more shack, than home. And I know I can't just leave Karen here. I look at myself in the mirror broken. Mysterion looks back at me, and I realize how angry I look. My throat hurts, and my eyes are stinging. My face look so blank, that it almost startles me. My blue eyes looks dark, and my skin is pale. That reflection doesn't look like me anymore. Even my usual messy blonde hair looks like it's dying

"Dying, huh?" I mutter, and make a slight grin. That wouldn't be possible. And if it would, I probably wouldn't care. I pull my hood up, and watch as my face disappears to the shadows. That dark figure inside the mirror probably looks like Death to others. But it's not. It's just me, Mysterion. I still have that same cloak, but my suit is now black. That green question mark on my hood is gone, with those ridiculous underpants. My suit is now more like light armor, with a bulletproof vest and military boots. I look at the M-letter on my chest and feel determined.

I leave my house, and run silently along the rooftops towards the center of the town. I keep in the shadows, trying to find someone to protect. The whole night is quiet. There not much people outside. That's a good thing. Not that many victims.

Few hours later, I look as the sun is slowly rising. I decide to leave, and go to sleep, when my eyes catch someone walking down on the alley. It's still dark, so it makes harder to see down there. It's a kid. Girl, looks couple years younger than me. There's nothing else to do, so I start follow her, just in case. Soon, I'm clad that I did. There's some rough male voices shouting to the girl. Two drunk men appear to my sight, and starts following the girl. I can see as she starts panicking. I lean over the roof's edge to see better. I hear a scream, when they catch her. She starts screaming hysterically, and those man start laughing.

"Don't worry girl, we just wanna have some fun", other one says, and starts pulling her closer. He shoves her against the rubbish bin. Other man is next to her, and starts touching her.

That makes me grit my teeth, and I feel the anger starting to overwhelm. Now is my time to have fun with them. I jump over the edge, and land behind the man who was holding her. He obviously heard that thud, and tries to turn around. I grab his forehead, and slammed the back of his head to the stony wall. He fells to the ground, and stays there, while his friend takes the pistol from his pocket. He's still next to the girl, but looks like he has totally forgot her.

"Mysterion!" He shouts. "I'll fucking kill you!"

I grin, and look at his almost desperate face. I would want to see that. Unfortunately there's one thing what he don't know. Mortal can't kill immortal. "I would like to see you try", I growl with a lower tone. That's the way how Mysterion talks.

His face looks like he don't know what to do. He's still pointing me with his gun, but his hands are shaking. I jump on the rubbish bin, and then dash towards him from above. I land on top of him, knock him to the ground, while his gun falls to the ground. He don't pass out, and I grab the gun, and point him between his eyes with it. He looks like he wants to cry, but I don't feel any pity.

I stand up and look at the girl, who had almost got raped. She's on a phone, sobbing hysterically to someone. I walk in front of her, when the call ends, to make sure that she's okay. "I-Im fine. My mom's gonna pick me up.."

She starts crying again, and suddenly runs next to the man and starts kicking him furiously. I'm too shocked to move first, but then I pull her gently away from the man. She turns around and hugs me tightly. I just pat her back dumbly. "Thank you so much!" She cries to my chest.

"That's why I'm here for", I say softly, and hold her as long as her mom comes. She thanks me too, and I see as they both cry inside the car when they leave. I give out a smile. I can feel that familiar joy, and after I call Officer Barbrady, I go to home. I don't feel that bad anymore. This is why I keep doing this. This makes me who I am. When I'm back at home, I'm relieved to be still alive. No dying tonight.

* * *

I'm walking toward the bus station. I feel like I'm too tired to go school, but still I'm here. Sigh. I don't want to be poor for rest of my life, so I have to study. I hear my friends calling my name. I turn around, and smile when I see those three idiots walking towards me. They had been my friends, as long as I can even remember. They are the ones who keep me wanting to live my life like it was. I would end my curse, if I would know how, but at least they keep me sane. They are my friends, and I would die for real for them. As they approach me, I see as Kyle's happy expression changes quickly. He looks somewhere above me in horror, and I wonder what he's seeing. Stan's face falls too, while his eyes wide.

"Kenny watch out!" He screams terrified.

All my friends are screaming, while I look up. As I raise my head, I see a piano falling to my direction. It's too fast for me to jump away, and it hits me. It crushes me below it, I almost hear my breaking and shattering bones. I feel the pain coming from my every body parts, and I taste the blood in my mouth. I can't breathe, my lungs are probably crushed, too.

I hear my friend's voice shouting. "Oh my god, you killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle cries.

Everything of that sounds too familiar. The worst part of this is that I don't die immediately. It takes couple painful minutes, and they feel like years. I want to scream, but I can't. Then finally I'm free from the agony and pain. I'm drifting into nothingness. This time I don't go to Hell or Heaven. I'm just dead. I'm in the cold darkness, and want myself to wake up.

I shot my eyes open, when I wake up. I feel breathless, but all the pain is gone. I look around to find myself inside my room, on my bed. I sit up tiredly, and pull my hood down. Yeah, fuck my live. My live is still full of bullshit, no matter what. Fuck this shit. I stand up, and walk over my dirty desk, and take the dusty notebook, and pen. I sit down again, and open the first page. I wanna know what I really am. I wanna know what is going on with this curse, and I wanna get rid of it, forever. I let out a sigh, but I feel determined right now, like this is the right thing to do. I know I wouldn't get my answers by doing this, but maybe, just maybe this would keep me sane after all. Then I start to write:

_I'm Kenny McCormick and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 2 - Being A Poor Friend Sucks

**So, I have couple things what I would like to say before we start. This is my first South Park fanfic, so there might be some mistakes in the story. This story contains spoilers from the show and probably from the Stick of Truth too, so be aware. I'm writing two fanfictions at the same time, but I'll try my best to update always soon as possible.**

**And now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuck my life", I said, when ran towards the bus stop. I was already late from school, and I hated it when all the teachers always shouted at me. School didn't went well nowadays, and the main reason was Mysterion. I was sparring and saving people at nights, so I didn't get so much to sleep. I almost reached the bus stop, when I saw the yellow bus driving past it. I cursed out loud, and noticed one fat boy showing his middle finger at me from the bus. I could almost hear as he laughed at me.

"Fucking Cartman", I muttered, and started walking towards the South Park's High School. Almost every one of my friends owned a car, even Cartman. I didn't know why he was taking the bus today, and I didn't even care. I didn't have enough money to buy car to myself, of course. My parents were too poor. I was starting to think if I should go to work somewhere, so I could go to college... And I really wanted to study.

I entered to the school almost an hour late, and everything went like it usually did. Teachers whined, but at least they had a good reason. I slept past the couple first classes, even when I had promised to myself to study harder. God damn it.

By then was the lunch break by the way. I rustled the free food to my plate, and then searched my friends from the cafeteria. They were sitting on our usual place, and waved their hands when they noticed me. I sat down next to Kyle, who was sitting across Stan and Cartman. I was thinking about everything what had happened lately, and didn't pay much attention what was happening around me. Kyle and Cartman were arguing about something _again. _I don't even understand why they are arguing all the time for such a stupid reasons.

"Hey Kenny, are you coming to my birthday party tomorrow?" Stan's voice asked, and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him confused, like I haven't heard what he just said. "Oh... Your party! Of course", I said and faked a grin. Oh god, I had forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday. How could I forget? I had planned to save some money so I could buy a gift to him, and I fucking _forgot_ it. Even though my friends - except Cartman - always said that I don't need to buy them anything, but it just felt wrong. Of course I wanted to buy something to them! They were my friends, for god's sake. Now I was fucked, or at least I felt like it.

Stan smiled back. "Great. My parents are away for couple days, so there's no one to bug us."

I heard Cartman snorting. "Except your fat sister." It was hard to hear what he said when he had his mouth full of food, but Stan probably heard clearly enough.

He turned to glare at the larger boy. "Shut up, fatass!"

"Ay! I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned!"

This time Kyle was snorting. "Yeah, since when bones had started to wave like cellulite?" He shot to the fat boy, who this time glared at him. And then, there we were again. They started their stupid forever lasting argument, which this time lasted the whole lunchtime.

* * *

I got out from the school an hour before my friends, so I decided to go to the mall. I was walking away from the school, approaching the bus stop, when I noticed one of those goths waiting the bus from the same bus stop. He had a weird red spot on his hear, and I never remembered his name. He looked like he wanted to say something, but opened his mouth only five minutes earlier before the bus came. I was looking at my phone and holding my cigarette, when he walked next to me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this", he muttered. "Hey, do you have a lighter. My friends are skipping the school and I forgot mine."

I dug my pockets and gave my lighter to the goth. He lighted his cigarette, and gave it back, without even thanking. "Oh, by the way. I heard you've fucked almost the every girl in our school, so if you touch my cousin, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you, fucking conformist bitch." After that he walked away, and left me alone with my widened eyes.

"Well, that was rude", I muttered to myself. I didn't even know that he had a cousin. I had ever even seen her, or I hadn't never paid attention.

My bus came couple minutes later, and I ignored everything what happened around me. The only thing in my was that freaking gift for Stan. I couldn't think anything else. I wanted to buy something awesome to him, but I had only four dollars, and I had no idea what to buy. I searched the whole South Park Mall, but couldn't find anything. Being a poor friend sucks.

Suddenly I found myself looking at the video games, and I didn't even remember how I had got there. My eyes were almost glued on a game, which costed over 40 dollars.

"Oh no", I whispered, and cursed myself of finding it. I looked at the game for a long moment. Fucking Battlefield 4. Stan had wanted it for a long time, and I didn't even have enough money to buy it. I felt kind of helpless and dumb. Then there was one idea, which bounded in my mind. It was bad idea, but at least I wasn't killing anyone. I looked up at the ceiling and walls, trying to find surveillance cameras, but there was none. God damn it, South Park Mall. No wonder why there was so much stealing in South Park. Then I glanced around me and felt pretty relieved when no one appeared nearby. That relief faded away quickly, and was replaced by slight nervousness, when I turned to face that game again. I've stolen many times before, but still felt like this. Maybe it was because I seriously wanted this game. Shit, I've done so much good things, so would it kill me if I would do one bad thing? Well fuck, I doubt that. I grabbed the game and checked if there was any burglar alarms on it. Then stuffed it to my pocket and I started walking towards the checkout.

I decided to buy a chocolate bar, now when I had a little money left to spend, and I was fucking starving. But to be honest, I thought that I wouldn't look so suspicious, when I actually buy something. I waited in a line, trying to act normal. Then soon was my turn. I paid my stuff, and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a second!"

I froze immediately when I heard the cashier's voice shouting to my back, and I was afraid to turn around. Had I get caught? Shit, my parents would kill me if they would hear that I've stolen something. Huh, weird thing that the first thing in my mind was my disappointed parents, even though I didn't even like them. I turned around slowly and faced the cashier.

"You forgot your chocolate", he said with a smile.

"Oh..." I looked at the chocolate bar what he was holding, and realized what was happening. "Oh!" I grabbed the chocolate and felt as my face started to burn. "I... I wasn't thinking..."

Man chuckled and waved his hand. "Well, that happens to everyone. At least you wasn't stealing anything. Hm, that reminds me... Someone tried to rob this mall last week with a water pistol. That was _soooo_ lame. And then there was this one prank..."

He kept talking about some prank, but I wasn't listening anymore. I looked at the chocolate and felt embarrassed. Oh god, I probably would have gotten caught, if I would have kept acting like that. That cashier kept talking, and I acted like I was listening. I was ready to leave, when I suddenly noticed the customer next to me. He was waiting in the line, and his face was covered with balaclava. What the fuck? Who the hell wears balaclava in the middle on the summer? Even summers are pretty cold in South Park, but still! Then suddenly he pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed at the cashier with it.

"Don't fucking move or I fucking shoot you in your fucking face, mother fucker!" Huh, So many fuck-words in one sentence. By then, I realized that he was robbing South Park Mall. Seriously? Who robs South Park Mall?

"Oh my god, not again", the cashier muttered.

"Give me all your money!" He shouted at the bored looking cashier. Yeah, he seriously looked bored more than anything else. He just leaned his hands to the cash desk and rolled his eyes, while I was getting more than nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bet that's not even a real gun", he muttered.

The robber looked puzzled for too many seconds. Then he looked at the gun, and then back to the man. "It's real."

"No it's not", cashier rolled his eyes again. "These pranks are _sooo _annoying!"

"It _fucking is_!"

"I'm so tired of these pranks. And no it's not, _geeeez." _Oh dear, that man sounded like a teenager.

I looked at the gun carefully, and felt my self gulping. It looked awfully real to me, and I didn't feel like dying today. "Uh... I think he's seriously trying to rob this place", I said quietly, but he probably didn't even hear me.

"Give me that gun, you moron." He grabbed the gun from the robber's hands, before the man even had a chance to do anything. "You see, this is just a water pistol." He started waving the gun carelessly.

Well, apparently he was pretty good shot, though only by accident. And by the way, that gun was real. He accidentally pulled the trigger, and shot me in the middle of my forehead. Fucking irony. So, what did we learn about this? Don't fucking steal! Because if you do, you end up dead by a fucking cashier who tries to proof that the gun isn't real, and ironically, it is!

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, and felt like shit. I opened my eyes, and the slight shine from other side of the window stung my eyes. My forehead ached, when I stood up and looked around my room. I was still wearing my parka, and a tiny pill of hope rose from somewhere. I put my hands to my pockets and tried to find the game what I had stole earlier. But of course it wasn't there anymore.

"Fuck!" I shouted, and heard as my voice echoed in my room. Now I seriously felt like shit. I didn't have time to buy anything anymore, and Stan's birthday party was tomorrow. Fuck my life. That was one of the many moments when my life seemed to be someone's big joke. And someone, maybe Death, or even God himself was laughing his ass off right now. I stood up, still feeling frustrated as hell, and walked outside my room. I went inside the bathroom, and looked myself in the mirror. I looked like same as earlier today. Pale, and had dark circles just below my eyes. God, I looked tired as shit.

I decided to shower quickly, and wondered how we even had money to bay water bill. We had to eat freaking icy waffles. Okay, well that was good thing of course. I hate it when I feel dirty, so at least we have shower. I drained the water only a little, so I wouldn't wake my parents... And maybe because I wanted to save money.

I was done couple minutes later. I had my clothes on and I was drying my hair with my towel, when I noticed something red on the floor. I frowned and leaned closer, when I realized that there was more of that red liquid on the walls too. It smelled like metal, and I immediately knew what that thing was. My eyes were wide from horror, when I looked around the bathroom, and there was blood everywhere. The air felt cold against my skin and the room seemed foggy. I turned around and saw read trails forming two words to the wall.

'_Death approaches'_

Then I blinked and it was gone. All the redness and blood had disappeared from the walls, and that mist and coldness was gone. Everything was normal again. Even the smell of the metal was gone. I stood in my bathroom, frozen from the shock. I don't know how long I was there, looking at the white walls, which had been covered with blood only couple seconds ago. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about it.


End file.
